We'll Come Clean
by RisingStar123
Summary: Ryder is suicidal after Marley asks Jake out. But after ridding themselves of their demons, a new addition ends up in Marley's stomach. This is sure the thing that will keep them together...but what if it keeps them apart. What if Marley drifts from Ryder and lands with Jake. And what if Marley and Ryder will never come clean?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My third story for Glee. I wrote this because I didn't like the way Glee handled the Jake/Ryder/Marley love triangle. Hope you guys like it! R&R. No flames please. Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 1**

_The Day After Marley Asks Jake Out_

"HEY! HEY!" Ryder called. The bell rang and chaos ensued amongst students, trying to get to class. This didn't bother Ryder. He needed to see the ones who hurt him...he needed to see Jake and Marley.

The two were at their lockers when Ryder barged in, showing his teary and angry face at both of them. "Really, Marley?" "What?" said Marley, confused. "I'm gone because I have dyslexia and you completely blow me off for some other guy," said Ryder, pointing to Jake.

"Ryder's it's not like that," insisted Marley, "I'm just hanging out with Jake on Friday." "Oh, is that right?" said Ryder, "Then, why are you using the word 'date?'" "Right, maybe it is," said Marley.

"It's all cool, dude," said Jake. Ryder scoffed. "No, it's not," said Ryder, "You know, what's the point of living? For years, I've thought of myself as the dumbest kid on the planet until I met Marley. Now, Marley is gone...so why shouldn't I be?"

These words haunted Marley. What did he mean? What was going to happen? "Goodbye, Jake and Marley. I hope you have a good time together."

Ryder turned around and broke into a run. Marley looked at Jake. She was worried. "RYDER!" she called. She ran down the hallway after him. But it was too late. Ryder was already out of the school.

RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA

Ryder ran down the streets of Lima. Marley was behind him. He knew that due to her constant screams of "RYDER! RYDER!"

Ryder kept on running and running as did Marley. He ended up at a road with busy traffic. Luckily for him, the cars were far and he ran across the road, onto the other side. There, he made his way to the opposite oval.

Marley ended up at the same road but the traffic by this time was too busy to run through so she was forced to wait.

Ryder ran into the oval of the other side. Eventually, he made his way to the bleachers of the usual football game. He sat on the bleachers just as Marley ran across the road and ran onto the oval.

Ryder sat on the bleachers and stood still for a moment until he began to cry. And it wasn't the usual misty eye thing, he was actually sobbing. A bunch of crap had been thrown at him and he just wanted it to end. And that's what motivated him to dig into his bag. Soon, he pulled a weapon out. Silver and hard...it was a gun.

Ryder cried one more time until he put the gun to his head. Thankfully, Marley had seen him and gasped. She ran as fast as she could and jotted to the bleachers. Just as Ryder was about to pull the trigger and end his misery, Marley screamed "NO!"

Then, she grabbed the gun and the two got into a fight. Ryder screamed "NO! NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" as Marley whined "STOP IT! STOP IT, RYDER!" In the end, Marley grabbed the gun and threw onto the grass.

The two were silent for a second until Ryder began sobbing. Marley pulled him into a hug and cradled him. "Shhh! Shhh! It's okay, it's ok!" she said as Ryder's tears soaked her shirt.

Marley pulled his head back and looked at Ryder. The two were lost in each other's gaze. Then, they both leaned in. It was going to happen. They were inches away until something broke them apart.

"Really?" said a voice. Ryder and Marley pulled out of what-was-supposed-to-be-a-kiss and saw Jake standing opposite them. "Jake, I can explain," pleaded Marley. Jake-oblivious to what Ryder went through and acting like a selfish brat-ran away. Marley began to cry. Ryder-always being the sweet one-got up and said "I better go."

He walked away, leaving a distraught and confused Marley in grief.


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakdown

**Hey Guys. This story may be in for some sad stuff but keep on reading if you wanna see Ryley together!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Ryder," said Marley. She saw Ryder at his locker the next day. He was unpacking his books and turned his attention to the one who spoke to him. When he saw her face, he put on an angry expression and turned away, ignoring her.

"Look, Ryder," said Marley, "I know you're really upset and all especially after yesterday but after I asked Jake out it didn't mean I didn't like you or I loved Jake." "Well, it looked like that," said Ryder, still not looking at her. "I'm sorry, okay," she pleaded, "I was influenced by Kitty. The last time that happened I ended up with an eating disorder. I'm sorry."

"I said it yesterday, Marley," Ryder said, finally looking at her, "Sorry doesn't cut it. You broke my heart. You aren't meant to let him think that you two are back together just because I have an appointment."

"Fine, that's my fault," said Marley, "I still know that he loves me and that he is single. I shouldn't have asked him out which is unfair to me. But come on, Ryder. I love you and even after all this, I know you still love me too. So show that you love me and take me to Glee."

She grabbed Ryder's hand and smiled. Then, they began walking down the hallway. Eventually, they ended up in Glee Club. They sat next to each other. Jake wasn't there, which was strange but good.

Finn came in the room. "So guys," he started, "Today, I am going to give you an assignment-" Before he finished talking, Ryder stood up and interrupted. "Mr Hudson, I'm sorry but I have to make an announcement."

Ryder turned around and faced the Glee Club. "I'm leaving Glee Club." "WHAT?" everyone screamed in unison. Whispers, murmurs and protests rang through the crowd but Ryder's voice overpowered them.

"It isn't healthy for me to be here," he said. "Ryder," said Finn, "We need you." "Why?" said Ryder, "Jake's a better dancer, Blaine has a better voice and Sam looks better." "That's not true," said Tina. "YES, IT IS!" shouted Ryder. He finally lost it. Then, he walked out of the room.

Everyone was left in shock, especially Marley. She sat there for a while until she got off her chair and ran after Ryder. Halfway down the hall, she bumped into someone….it was Jake.

"Hey, Marley," said Jake. "Hey, Jake," said Marley, a little distressed. "Everything ok?" asked Jake. "Just Ryder had a breakdown, that's all," said Marley. "Oh," said Jake, "I was in detention so I was a bit late. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Marley listened in. "I think we should end what we have," said Jake, "I am totally into you but I feel really bad that we went behind Ryder's back and went on the date. I love you, Marley, but I have to think of Ryder, especially after he tried to end his life yesterday."

Marley smiled. This was exactly what she needed. "Thank you, Jake," she said. She then gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and ran after Ryder. Now, she had unfinished business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marley went into the boys bathroom and swung the door open. It was similar to when Ryder saved her life on the night of the Grease Performance. That was a time meant to be.

Marley kicked open the door of cubicle and saw Ryder in there. He had a knife in his hand and was slashing his skin in acts of self-harm. God, Marley didn't know one date could have such an effect?

"RYDER! STOP IT!" Marley pleaded, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Ryder dropped the knife. He let it clatter on the floor, sending drips of his blood on the toilet bowl. Then, he began to cry. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, "I AM GOING TO END UP NOWHERE IN LIFE."

Marley laughed. "And this is going to make everything better, is it?" said Marley, "Cutting yourself?" Ryder got out of the cubicle and said "Oh, cut the health crap, I've seen Evan Rachel Wood in Thirteen."

He then sat by a wall and sunk his head on the tiles. "Fine," said Marley, "But just listen to me, Ryder. Jake means nothing to me now, in fact he actually ended what we have or had. Now, I just wanna be with be you, because you're the amazing Ryder Lynn.

Ryder was touched. He even managed a smile. Marley grabbed Ryder's hand and put it on her face. Then, she moved in. Closer and closer they got. Inches away. Closing their eyes. Leaning their necks. Then, their two lips met and they kissed each other.

The kiss was passionate, unhurried, true. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Marley wondered if her heart was so happy that he could take it out and treasure it forever. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his shoulder. It was true love.

**RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA**

It was hard to believe that two months had passed since Ryder and Marley had shared that kiss. Everything seemed brighter, happier. Jake had moved on and was now in a relationship with Kitty. Because of this, Kitty was a lot nicer to Marley and didn't pick her out on everything.

Ryder and Marley had decided to help each other. Ryder would always take Marley to Breadstix on a Friday night and order a large meal for both of them. Because Ryder had bought it, Marley would dig into her meal. Soon, she looked healthy and had gotten rid of her eating disorder.'

Marley had been helping Ryder with his dyslexia as well. Every day on the weekend, Ryder would come to Marley's house and would practice words and letters. Soon, his grades were improving. His D's became C's. His C's became C plus.' He soon got a B, a B plus, then before you knew it, Ryder had achieved an A minus in English, something he never thought was possible.

Every day was joyous for the two. "Hey, Marley," said Ryder. He came up to her locker at Lunch. Marley shut the locker on him and gave him an angry look. Then, she stormed away.

"Marley, what's wrong?" said Ryder. He ran after her and stopped her frozen. "Did I do something?" Then, Marley burst into tears. Then, she began to cry into Ryder's chest. Ryder pulled her in a hug and said, "Shh, shhh, shhhh, what's the matter?"

Marley brought her head up and said two haunting words. "…I'm pregnant." Ryder was shocked. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. This was happening? She was pregnant?

"And am…I?" said Ryder. "Yes," said Marley, "Who else?" She began crying again. Ryder hugged her and comforted her. Her tears soaked his shoulders as Ryder's grasp kept her warm. "C'mon," said Ryder, "Let's skip school." They made themselves out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" said Ryder. "Absolutely," said Marley. Confused? Well let me tell what happened.

_Flashback_

_Two days ago, Marley had told Ryder about the pregnancy. Ryder came to Marley's house and the two sat in her room. "What are we going to tell our parents?" said Ryder. Marley looked alarmed. "Damn, I forgot that!"_

_"Do we need to?" said Ryder. "OF COURSE WE DO!" lashed Marley, "I DON'T THINK MUM WILL BE TOO HAPPY WHEN SHE SEES THE ONLY THING THAT IS GROWING IS MY STOMACH!" Ryder looked down, hurt by her tone._

_"I'm sorry," said Marley, returning to her normal tone. Ryder smiled and said "Make it up to me." Marley smiled. Then, she lunged into Ryder and planted a kiss on his lips. They smiled through the kiss and pulled out after what seemed forever._

_"Now, what do we do with our parents?" asked Marley. "Do what with what?" said a voice. Ryder and Marley turned their heads…Marley's mom was in the doorway. Marley turned around, her eyes widening. She looked at Ryder who wore the same expression._

_Then, Marley just looked at her pillow, giving no emotional signs. Mrs Rose moved forward. "N-nothing," said Marley. Mrs Rose sat next to Ryder and Marley. Then, taking in all before her, Mrs Rose came to a conclusion._

_"…Are you pregnant?" Marley tried not to break down. Ryder looked more alarmed. Tears were splashing in Marley's eyes. She tried to fight them back to no avail. Then, she burst into tears. She fell onto her bed and began to sob._

_Mrs Rose and Ryder ran to her aid and comforted her. "It's going to be okay," said Mrs Rose, "I promise….I promise."_

**RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA**

Back in present time, Marley was at Ryder's house. They had decided to tell Ryder's parents of the pregnancy before it was too late. Ryder was so sweet. Marley didn't know how she could have ever asked Jake for a date when she had perfection right before her eyes. Now, after this baby, they were never going to leave each other, nothing would stop them.

"Dinner!" called Mrs Lynn. Marley and Ryder, who were in Ryder's room, looked at each other with pained, worried faces. "Here goes nothing!" said Ryder. Then, the two hands interlinked and they went out of the room, ready to face horror.

Soon, Ryder and Marley sat at the dinner table before Mr and Mrs Lynn. They were eating, yet it was silent and awkward and the only sounds were the knives and forks clashing. "So, Marley Rose," said Mrs Lynn, breaking the silence, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? I'm always interested to see Ryder's new love."

Ryder scoffed and whined "Mum!" "No, it's okay, Ryder," said Marley, "Well, I recently moved from Georgia and my Mom is the tuckshop lady and we aren't planning on moving anyway which is a good thing." "It sure is," said Mr Lynn, "Now, how is your Glee Club going?" "It's fine," mumbled Ryder and Marley. They weren't really in the mood to talk.

Ryder couldn't take it anymore. It was too much…he had to tell them. Ryder got up off his seat and announced "Mum, Dad, I love you but…we have some news."

Mr and Mrs Lynn were confused, no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" said Mrs Lynn. Then, he made the big announcement. "Mum and Dad….Marley is pregnant."

Gasps, shocks and murmurs rang through the dinner table. Marley looked worried while Ryder was still worried but relieved at what he just did. Mr and Mrs Lynn took a very different approach.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" "I mean, Marley Rose is pregnant," said Ryder. "But you couldn't possibly be the fa-" Ryder broke his dad off by saying "Father? Yes, I can be." Mr Lynn banged the table so hard that drinks of wine and water splashed up into the air. He got up and looked at Marley and Ryder infuriatingly. Marley and Ryder were terrified by this sudden movement.

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" screamed Mr Lynn. Ryder said "Dad, it i-" He was cut off by Mr Lynn's sudden scream of fury "YOU WILL NO LONGER CALL ME DAD! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Ryder began to tear up. Mrs Lynn looked shocked but she kept silent.

Then, Mr Lynn calmed down but was still enraged. "You have fifteen minutes," said Mr Lynn calmly. "What?" said Ryder. "You have fifteen minutes to pack your bags and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" His screams at the end of the sentence were followed by him throwing his wine glass against the wall, staining the paint so it looked like blood and sending shards amongst the liquid on the floor. And that was the last of what Ryder saw of his Dad.

Mrs Rose was cooking in the kitchen of her home the same night. The doorbell rung and she quickly abandoned the meal and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Marley and Ryder and was shocked by their expressions upon the two teenager's face.

"Mum," said Marley "Is it okay if Ryder stays with us? His parents kinda kicked him out." Mrs Rose finally realised what happened and said "Of course, Ryder. Of course you can stay." She then let the two in and shut the door.

**Oooh, plot twist. Hope you guys like it. For some warnings, some things controversial may happen-self harm, self hate, falling outs and old demons happening. However, this will make it all the more interesting. Anywayz, keep on reviewing and reading. It means the world to me and I desperately need some feedback**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! READ ANYWAY!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN TWO MONTHS! I was stuck on ideas and then we had a surprise trip to London, Spain, Portugal and Ireland.**

**Sorry to disappoint you (if you're reading this) but this is not a chapter.**

**This is a message saying that I will not update this story in quite awhile as I want to finish Music and Radios as well as start my new two stories.**

**Thanks for evry1 who did review. I will EVENTUALLY update it!**

**K, see ya**

**RisingStar123**


End file.
